Questions
by Phoenix Rise from the Ashes
Summary: Barbara Gordon has always been best friends with Dick Grayson. She thought she knew everything, but she dosen't so she starts to asks questions, but will questioning others lead to questioning herself? Dick/Babs forever!
1. Chapter 1

**First Dick/Babs story, I had so many ideas but I realized that nobody would like them so I thought of a new one so here it is, my version of how batgirl originated and joined the Young Justice team, season 2 never existed because Wally died in it and that is just not acceptable. The characters are pretty much the same from the second season but I added a few more. Side pairings are supermartian and Spitfire. Well proceed :D **

**Disclaimer: Okay lets celebrate the disclaimer by a question! Are you on fanfiction? If you say "yes" then it should be obvious that I do not own young justice, justice league or DC for that matter!**

**Prologue:**

_Is it wrong that I don't remember my real parents?_

_Is it wrong that I betrayed my sibling?_

_Is it wrong that I fell in love with my best friend?_

_Is it wrong that I fell in love with my friend's boyfriend?_

_Is it wrong that I wanted more when I had everything?_

_Is it wrong that I broke everyone I ever cared about?_

_Is it wrong that I tried to fix what was meant to be broken?_

_Is it wrong that I shunned one of my parents?_

_Is it wrong that I became batgirl?_

_My name is Barbara Gordon._

_And I have loads of questions;_

_But the one I ask always is_

_Is it wrong that I get all the miracles?_

**Chapter 1:**

Don't you love the circus? All of the audience amazed of what magic can be produced inside the small tent? The horses galloping around the wrings while their riders stood confidently on their backs, when horse and human meet? The clowns that act so silly and squirt each other in the face? Jugglers who juggle the most dangerous things that could kill if not careful. Beautiful ladies with dazzling costumes that fit into small boxes? Animals from all over the world being tamed? And acrobats, acrobats who flew in the air without the comfort of the net.

All these things were included in Haly's Circus.

Nine year old Barbara Gordon was excited, it was her first time going to the circus. She gripped her little brother James's hand and he gripped back. They looked very different but still the same, even though Barbara was three years his senior. The had the same Fiery hair and onyx eyes but Barbara took after her mother and James after his father. They were closer then close, they protected each other.

It was almost Christmas so the snow covered everyone's tracks to the circus. Barbra was really looking forward to the Flying Graysons. She started gymnastics when she was only four year olds and wanted to see if she could learn any new flips. Her excitement was contagious and her paernts walked happily behnd them at as lower pace but James clutched Barbara, he didn't trust anyone but his big sister and he didn't want anyone to take hima way from her. Anyone.

After a lot of convincing and unhappy murmuring they found a seat in the middle row between a couple making out and a pyro. The pyro was happily lighting random things from her bags on fire, then squenching it. She looked Russain with straight hair, her eyes were an unusual bright green. She leaned over to Barbara and asked her if that was her natural hair colour? Barbara giggled and said what a nine year old girl would say;

"Yep"

"Well hun, I gotta ask you a question" She leaned closer to whisper in her ear "Do you like fire" Barbara looked bewildered. "Fire is cool, it's bright and nice to look at, but you aren't allowed to play with it because it's dangerous"

"Smart girl, but just take this" as she put the lighter in her hand. She stood up revealing a lava red jumpsuit and black heels. Barbara was confused but it turned into excitement as soon as smoke filled the stage. The ringmaster came out on the back of a lion and boomed his voice so every inch of the tent could hear him. The snow outside was whistling so the loud voice without any MEGAphone help was quite impressive.

"Now for our opening act we have the flying Graysons!" A beautiful man and woman appeared on the platform and waved to the audience. Barbara waved happily at them while her little brother glared at them. "Who were these people trying to take away his sister from him?" He thought.

"Of course the flying Graysons will be performing without the safety of a net" This was too much for Barbara, she squealed and pretty much was sitting off the seat. James jr. continued to glare a glare worthy to be _compared_ to a batglare. The man and woman performed a series amounts of tricks while landing perfectly each time, Barbara was enthralled.

"And now, the youngest member of the Haly Circus will perform his first act. Now ladies and gentlemen ,boys and girls please welcome Richard Grayson!" A small boy with ebony black hair covering his head and the most piercing sky-blue eyes Barbara had ever seen appeared on the tall platform, he had a red gymnastics suit with an R on his chest.**(A.A.N Sorry I have no idea what it's called so, yeah) **Then his mother swooped in and extended her arms to catch him after he jumps while grinning.

Then the unimaginable happened.

The rope broke and the two oldest members of the flying Graysons fell to their death "without the safety of a net".

A small boy became an orphan.

He fell to his knees and clutched himself tight, as if willing to make himself disappear or just wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Comissioner Jim Gordon standing up while yelling into his phone for an ambulance.

Barbara Gordon grabbing her sons and daughters hands and pulling them out of the circus.

The younger Barbara Gordon pulling away and sprinting to the circus ring.

A nine year old girl hurrying up to the highest platform like a squirrel.

Her heart breaking for the vacancy and loss in his eyes.

Cold tears streaming down their faces.

One crying for pain and the other for loss.

" I know it hurts and it won't ever heal, but It will get better, that I can promise you" She said while her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He melted against her and started sobbing uncontrollably, the shock wearing off and the sadness making a wedge in his heart. He managed to stop and speak in Romanian "De ce? De ce a părinții mei au să moară de toți oamenii? Cine ar fi la acest cu ei? Nu cred că pot trăi fără ele." She couldn't speak the language but she knew what he was saying because it was literally written all over his face. She squeezed him tighter and said

"It get's easier over time, it never heals but eases" He managed a smile but it wasen't just a smile but a beacon of hope. He clung his long arms around her, they clutched each other tightly.

**Officer P.O.V**

"All units in sector D please come to to the Marked location immediately" She heard Jim Gordon's in over her intercom. She slipped out of bed and got dressed in her uniform. Jim Gordon was not a bad looking man, with intelligence to boost. Pity about the wife she thought. She climbed on her motorcycle and drove far fast the speed limit, who was going to arrest her? Herself? She wasen't about rules or law or even justice, the reason she joined the force was because she was an adrenaline junkee, and Gotham had a lot of criminals. Ask anyone.

Once she reached the location she was surprised to see Haly's circus, a very famous Romanian circus. She walked in but what caught her degree rewarded observational skills was the two children at the platform at the top. She avoided the crowd and scaled up the ladder. Once she reached the top she was rewarded with the sight of two children holding each other close, while fighting demons both inner and outer. A small read-haired girl with onyx eyes and a boy with ebony hair and crystal eyes.

They looked like they belonged in a fairytale.

**A.A.N (Annyong Author's Note) Hope you enjoyed! Please please review! It means so much! Like I see some great stories that are too good to be compared to, but hey I try :D So please review and I will update!( If anyone actually reads it)**

**Dick/Babs forever**

**-Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, that's why I'm on fanfiction, now read and enjoy :D **

After much persuasion of a very stubborn nine year old. Richard John Grayson was led to the Gotham city police headquarters. Even though the stereotype said that teenage girl are most gossipy, The police headquarters had much stronger gossip network. This was both a blessing and a curse. Gossip meant information on crinimals but also information on civillians. Nothing could happen in Gotham City's community without the police force's knowledge. This earned an already shaken beyond repair orphan boy a lot of sympathetic stares.

The boy glared , none of them understood what it was like, what it was to like, to see your parents lost, forever.

He allowed his glare to dissolve when he spotted the bright-haired girl who comforted him. He liked her, she was friendly. Unfortunatley she didn't stay because she was ushered up a series of staircases. His face grew solemn, what was going to happen to him now? Was it just 24 hours ago that he was spitting his broccoli into the thrash can because they were evil aliens attempting to take over the word, And he wanted to practice for his very first performance as a flying Grayson. He smiled at his memories and escaped his reality and enetered the world of dreams.

**Time skip**++++++++++++++++++++++++++**Dick p.o.v=**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I really don't like rain.

I never did, never will.

I used not like it because we had to put everything inside our trailer and just do nothing, no acrobats, no fun. The animals had to be in their cages so they didn't get wet. The friendly clowns, took off their masks and began smoking. It did have one upside though, mom bakes, no used to bake rock-buns and keep dad out of the kitchen, she used to call him "her culinary disaster" which he picked her up and spun, but not before sneakily grabbing a cupcake. Mom would then whipped him with her towel.

Now. I just don't like it.

It was pouring.

Two gravestones which read "here lies Mary Grayson and John Grayson" were covered with his mother's favourite flowers, sunflowers. She would adorn their caravan with them, saying they brought joy. So much joy. I didn't feel like I was 8, this wasn't supposed to happen to an eight year old, but it did.

Tears streamed down my face silently, I didn't bawl, my parent told me that there was always a reason to smile. I heard silent footsteps approaching me and I turned around. I came face to face with Gotham's billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. My social worker, an annoying woman named elise, who kept tormenting me with questions about my family, when it was fairly obvious I had none left . She also told me that Bruce Wayne paid for their graves, so I truly thanked him.

Bruce Wayne smiled empathetically, he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. He said

"I know exactly what you are going through"

And I believed him.

Something about his voice just made me knew that this happened and I wasn't alone, the world wasn't cruel to just me.

He told me that there were other things in life, that my parent's wanted me to live my life to the full, to escape these shadow's.

I wanted Revenge.

I later found out that Bruce wanted revenge when he was my age when his parent were murdered.

Just like mine.

He made a promise, no a vow to fight crime, and save innocent lives, to deliver the hammer of justice that nobody else would, that the law were too afraid of doing. A mask that hides his identity but mouth open to the truth.

I wanted to do this.

I wanted to make my parents proud.

I didn't want anyone else to suffer my pain.

So I became a bird my mum used to call me because I apparently flew when I jumped and performed acrobatics. A bird that radiates good but pierces evil with its blinding light.

A robin.

Not bad for an eight year old, already a sidekick.

But I was dreading one thing.

School.

**Barbara's P.O.V:**

"_Now, Ladies and gentlemen, will we applaud or Olympic Gold Medalist in gymnastics, representing Gotham City with pride, we Have Barbara Gordon!" She did a forward flip on to the stand and waved at the cheering audience. She saw them waving through the white rose petals they were showering above her head. She saw her family and friends cheering their hearts out for her. Everyone in Gotham had posters of her adorning the graffiti. She used her winnings to buy a homeless shelter, Gotham was now an amazing city because of her. She was know as the princess of….._

"Sweetheart, wake up it's time for gymnastics!"

I sat up, while tearing down my fort in the process. I tumbled out of the fort and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I groaned. I sat up. My mum tutted and threw my gymnastics clothes in front of me, and I slithered into them, they were around 3 sizes too big, Mum stated that I would grow into them. I walked to the the kitchen while banging my head twice, on the same door frame. It was the usual, Porridge with fruits and nuts I can't even name. With a side of vitamin tablets, the size of my fingernail.

When I didn't resemble a scary monster, I dragged a brush through my nest of a hair. I then found another brush stuck in it.

My mum kept telling me to hurry and we arrived at the gymnastics centre at 5:00 in the morning. Me and mum werehe only ones there. Mum even had some keys.

I then began my daily five hour routine.

First was an hour of swimming, with mum furiously blowing the whistle telling me to swim faster.

Then it was an hour of bars, lifting myself up, walking on them performing flips on bars. Then the professionals that were around 20 came and started training at gotham gymnasium.

I then had to run at the athletics course for another hour and then it was trampoline and floor, my very favourite.

Then I had en energy bar.

I didn't mind though, I wanted to be a Gymnast because Mummy couldn't when she was younger.

I didn't like going to school though. Daddy said I needed friends and a good education for life. Mummy disagree's with him, saying I should focus on my gymnastics. It's the only thing Mummy and daddy fight over. I go anyways, because I love daddy and want him to be happy.

I don't tell them that I eat my lunch on my own in a tree everyday and that the kids aren't very nice.

That doesn't matter,

Does it?

**Chapter 2 is up and ready to go! Please review! Ideas are always welcome! School is the next chapter ( obviously) Anyways… ummm…. I'm not very good at these things….**

**Dick/Babs forever**

**A very awkward Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Barbara's P.O.V**

I sat in the car, while Mum was driving in the front. I was chewing my hair, it was "a bad habit" and if she wasn't focused on the traffic in Gotham she would have told me to stop it. I never liked my hair and neither did mummy. She wished my hair was "thicker", because all the sparkly clips she buys slide out of my hair. I searched through my backpack and found the book I was reading, Alice in Wonderland. I loved it, Mummy and Daddy were both surprised when they find out I was able to read. I was surprised that they were surprised. It was so easy, it was just like maths, it made sense. I was currently reading on how Alice was trying to get through the tiny door. I gripped the book, zoning out mummy's mumbling and humming.

I was walking beside Alice in Wonderland while we were exploring the strange lands, when Mummy snapped the world close. She gently took the book out of my hands, and I looked out the window to see my school. As always we were the second ones here, only after the headmaster, Mummies old teacher. Mummy helped my put on my coat, it was warm, she said it has fleece. That's a funny word "fleece" sounds like "sheep". I giggled at this, mummy gave me a questioning look, I burst into giggles.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I said out load, and corrupted into giggles. My mum shook her head while laughing. She grasped my hand and she walked me off to the entrance of the school. Her hand was smooth and soft, I felt her wedding ring against my hand. It was pretty, a golden ring with a ruby and flames on it. James was crying yesterday because he wasn't invited to their wedding, he was so silly. She kneeled to my level and kissed me on the cheek, and told me to be a good girl. She then walked away. I smiled to myself and waited until she was out of view. I then sprinted to the classroom door and dropped my bag. Then I grabbed Alice in Wonderland which I had sneakily, like a ninja took from the car and slid into the bag and climbed the tallest sycamore tree, you could see so much from up here! I had to finish the book, If I didn't then my mind would wander to the window where I would see wonderland where I could jump in the highest treetops without even rustling a leaf and even causing the Cheshire cat to be amazed by my stealth.

I clutched the book, it was just so good .I sucked in the words and felt my grip tightening. Time flew and soon the bell interrupted wonderland. The magical trees and the strange birds shook and she looked through the leaves to see her classmates, coming in and talking to each other. I slowly made my way down the tree savouring every moment. I don't like school. I like the lessons and the teachers, they were nice, but the other kids stayed away from her and often spewed nasty words in her face. A small part of me wanted to wipe their mocking smirks off but I didn't want to sink to their level. They also resented me because I was three years younger then them and was in their class, I didn't get that, I watched movies aren't I supposed to have one best friend? Guess the universe decided I was too awesome for other peasant, I smiled to myself, these thought made me feel better about myself.

I slid into the seat in the front beside the window and stared at my sycamore tree, this was the third time explaining long division to the class of twelve year olds. They stared at her in bewildered and asked the usual questions.

"Where did you get that number from?"

"Will we actually use this in our lives?"

"Can I go to the toilet?"

"Can we have class outside?"

"Are we going to play football soon?"

Everyone turned and stared and the owner of that question, it was Barry Greene, the football fanatic of the class, he chuckled nervously and the teacher gave him a steely glare. I started to doodle an image of the dark knight, the protetor of Gotham, the batman, I got so into the drawing that I didn't notice the class go unnaturally silent. I silently put down the pencil and went silent. The principal entered the room and looked around. He whispered to my teacher and she nodded and he exited swiftly without a goodbye. He was a man with few words but that didn't matter the class released a breath we probably didn't realize we were holding. That was the one thing that united everyone; even those that hated each other. A common enemy. Like Umbridge from Harry potter, It should be Voldemort but he's not that bad. Umbridge is. The teacher coughed to get our attentions and we started wondering why the principal even came in in the first place.

"Alright class, today we will be getting a new student" She walked to the door and opened it, I saw just the tiniest bit of black hair.

"Come in now, don't be shy" She said sternly but not meanly. The boy that walked in had a mop of hair as black as night. He was small and thin but not scrawny. His skin was tanned but paler then mine. He looked up as to inspect the class. His eyes were blue as the sky, like diamonds they were much sharper and clear since they weren't bloodshot. This was the boy whose parent got murdered, the boy she had comforted. His eyes continued to scan every face and when they reached mine they brightened. I smiled back.

"Now Richard, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." It wasn't a question and Richard seemed to realize it.

"My name is Richard Grayson" He had a thick Romanian accent, he didn't pronounce the words properly, which earned a couple of snickers in the class. "but I prefer being called Dick" More snickers and smirks " Im nine years old" I smiled to myself, finally someone I could hopefully be friends with. "I lived in the circus and was home-schooled, and Im a vegetarian" I bet the class was already thinking of names to mock him and I was thinking of comebacks. I was going to be his friend and I was going to protect him. I was stubborn as a muel apparently.

I had no idea what was going on with me today, yesterday I kept my head down and now?

Maybe I wanted to be a good friend who wouldn't keep quiet if he was teased.

If he decides to be friends with me at all.

"There is a seat over there, beside Miss Gordon, I trust she will help you settle in" We both smiled at this and he practically skipped to my familiar face, he sat down and said.

"The principal isin't very nice, is he?"

I was shocked, his accent was smooth and natural, unlike the time he was introducing, it must get stronger when he was nervous or something.

"No not really, he never talks, I think he eats children"

"Well I hope he doesn't eat me, Im probably delicious"

"Nah, I think you would be far too chewy"

2 minutes it took to break the ice that made us strangers. I explained to him the rules, which to most of them he said "Did a drunken lama make that rule? It's ridiculous"

When I finished explaining the basics he asks

"Wait is the teacher actually teaching something?"

We stared at each other and then we realized that she had moved on from maths and was teaching geography, we started writing the words in our notebooks simultaneously.

"Thanks a lot Dick, you made me fall behind"

"It's not my fault that Im amazing and you couldn't resist conversing with me"

"It think "cocky and immodest" suit you much more"

He snorted "Well at least I don't have red hair"

"Take that back"

"Not happening ginger"

"TAKE THAT BACK"

"Nah, im a keep in front of yo ugly face"

"Im ugly? Did you take a look at yourself mophead?"

"Who are you calling mophead?!"

"Who else, my pet unicorn?"

"Your unicorn smells"

Since insulting my unicorn crosses a line I made up, I elbowed him, so he elbowed me back

After three minutes the teacher noticed we weren't paying much attention

"Barbara what Is the tallest mountain called and where is it situated?"

I read the the geography textbook the moment I got it, and my photogenic memory allowed me to memorize every detail.

"Mount Everest is situated in Nepal"

She nodded approvingly and asked different question to the rest of the class.

I turned to Dick who was flipping through my notebook, he went to the page with the drawing of batman and looked at me curiously.

"That's Batman, the hero of Gotham, he fight's crime and stands for justice" I explained, I wanted to be a gymnast and a detective, I was sure I could do both. His face help approval, I was about to say "Dick, do –" The bell rang and signalled lunch break, the class piled and me and Dick went out last. Barry was at the exit door,

"Don't go into the sunlight it might scorch you, vampire"

Dick flushed and curled his fists, before anything could even start to happen I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the crowd who were at the playground and pitch. He was confused and asked for our destination. I pointed to my sycamore tree, he was actually the first one for me to show it to, I didn't tell him that, it was boost his already too big ego.

He suddenly tapped my should, shouted "TAG YOU'RE IT" and ran off to the tree, I ran after him, struggling to catch up, he was the first to match my speed and by the look of his face I was too. Out of nowhere the tree came and I jumped on him so he didn't crash on the tree, we started rolling in the grass, and when we stopped I was covered with grass, leaves and twigs and so was he. We took one look and started laughing hysterically. When we calmed down we found the sycamore tree and climbed. We sat there looking at Gotham when I hear

"Barbara"

"Yes Dick?"

"You need a nickname"

"Do I really need a nickname? Will it affect my life if I don't" Even though I wanted one.

"It has to be something really embarrassing, like Dick is"

"My family call me Barb" I suggested quite helpfully

"Too not-embarrassing"

He looked thoughtful then and clicked his fingers.

"I know" He said triumphantly

"Spit it out, Dickie"

"Babs"

I smiled, I liked it, It seemed right.

"Or maybe Barbie"

"Don't you dare"

"I dunno, Barbie really suits you"

The bell rang, and I turned to him and hissed "This isin't over, Dickson"

He smirked and said "Race you to the classroom, Barbie"

"Its on"

We leaped from the lowest branch and set off running, and as the wind thread through my hair, Looking like it was ablaze. His hair looked shadows were gracefully pouring out, and his eyes calm and happy. Our feet beat against the floor in a ythm, our hearts pumping, it was exhilarating.

Not her fact the we were running and had the swiftness of flight.

It was that I finally had a friend.

A best friend.

**Well what are you guys thinking of the story so far? Please give me some suggestions but any reviews are amazing! I was on a roll today, anyways Thanks so much for reading, apologies for grammar mistakes, my dear (hopefuly) reviewers!**

**HERE IS A VITUAL PIE AND COOKIE AND PIZZA**

**Take it or leave it!**

**More for me.**

**Dick/Babs forever**

**-Liz**


End file.
